


Скромный служащий британского правительства и портной с Севил Роу

by Pengi



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Гарри/Майкрофт потому что они офигенные.Немного Мистер и Миссис Смит АУ.Вообще тотальное АУ без Валентайна и дня В.Зонтики.Чеггзи ОТП проникло и сюда тоже.Не бечено.





	

Скромный служащий британского правительства и портной с Севил Роу были самой обыкновенной однополой парой. Хоть и нельзя было сказать что они были простыми работягами. У мистера Холмса и мистера Харта на двоих были более чем внушительная родословная, титул баронета и большое наследство, включающее в себя несколько домов, квартир и даже родовой замок. Тем не менее они оба выбрали простую жизнь и любимую не пыльную профессию. Майкрофт работал в департаменте транспорта, занимаясь планированием дорог, маршрутами автобусов и многими другими повседневными вещами. Гарри же проводил свои дни в ателье, окруженный швейными машинками, дорогими тканями и пуговицами. Собственно в этом ателье они и познакомились.

Майкрофт, после посещения своего обычного портного, прогуливался по Севил Роу и заметил в витрине одного из магазинов пальто из кашемира такого качества, что даже сквозь стекло было видно, какое оно мягкое. Да и крой был как раз в его вкусе, классический, напоминающий фасоны начала ХХ века. Майкрофт влюбился. Это был однозначно удачный для него день, поскольку помимо идеального пальто Майкрофт встретил идеального мужчину. И все это в одном ателье! Очаровательного портного звали Гарри и он с удовольствием проводил Майкрофта в кабинку примерочной, помог ему раздеться и снял мерки для того чтобы пальто идеально сидело по фигуре, подчеркивая "широкие плечи, сильные руки и обольстительные бедра". Мистер Холмс даже не посмел спросить зачем для подгонки пальто нужно измерять полуобхват щиколотки и длину ноги по внутренней поверхности, ибо глядя сверху на мистера Харта, стоящего перед ним на коленях, мысли категорически отказывались собираться в кучку.

Когда несколько дней спустя на пороге его дома возник мистер Харт, Майкрофт почти не удивился. Доставка до двери часто практиковалась магазинами, предоставляющими индивидуальный подход к клиентам. Однако он совсем не ожидал что помимо пальто Гарри принесет букет цветов и шелковый галстук "под цвет твоих серо-голубых глаз". Дураком он не был. Когда Гарри вместо делового пожатия поцеловал его руку, Майкрофт понял что стал предметом романтического интереса мистера Харта. Намерения мистера Харта были самые что ни на есть благородные, а поведение джентельменское. Он ни в коем случае не прижал Майкрофта к только что закрывшейся двери и не впился в его рот поцелуем. Гарри принес галстук абсолютно не для того, чтобы воспользовавшись им привязать руки Майкрофта к изголовью кровати. Мистер Харт ни в коем случае не довел гостеприимного хозяина дома до оргазма трижды за один вечер. В свою очередь Майкрофт не попросил его остаться на ночь и не готовил завтрак в одном фартуке на голое тело. Джентельмены так себя не ведут.

***

После четырех месяцев ухаживаний, поцелуев в щеку и редких прикосновений ног во время ужина, Майкрофт и Гарри, как полагается, решили перевести отношения на новый уровень. В конце концов они взрослые разумные люди, что подумают окружающие если узнают, что они стали жить вместе уже на второй неделе знакомства.

Окружающие же в свою очередь были крайне удивлены тем, насколько логичным и правильным был этот союз. Казалось что мистер Харт и мистер Холмс созданы друг для друга. Идеальные в происхождении, воспитании и манерах, они воплощали собой почти стереотипный образ английского джентельмена. Их разговоры порой сложно было понять без оксфордского словаря, а безупречный вкус в одежде заставлял прохожих оборачиваться в поисках камер и съемочной группы.

Отношения Майкрофта Холмса и Гарри Харта были полны романтики, страсти и желания во что бы то ни стало быть вместе. Возможно именно этим объяснялось то что несмотря на всю любовь и уважение, их отношениям не хватало искренности. Задерживаясь на работе Майкрофт жаловался на самодурство начальника и британского правительства, а Гарри, уезжая из Лондона, всегда возвращался с эскизами сшитых им костюмов для заграничных клиентов. Майкрофту пару раз казалось что очки Гарри разговаривают, но он списывал это на лишнюю чашку чая, выпитую во время аудиенции у Её Величества. Гарри же всегда удивлялся тому как Майкрофт грозно смотрел на брата, а пару раз даже абсолютно ребячески затыкал ему рот, когда Шерлок пытался что-то сказать о работе правительства. Возможно, Майкрофт просто не хотел обсуждать политику. 

***

Случались и проколы. Гарри, опаздывая в очередной раз на собрание, по ошибке взял с собой зонт Майкрофта. Как и его собственный, он был несколько тяжелее обычного зонта, поэтому Харт не сразу заметил подмену. Оставалось только молиться, чтобы Майкрофт случайно не обнаружил в оставленном доме зонте функцию выпускающую ядовитый газ. На то что Мерлин не заметит того что Гарри принес с собой не стандартный Кингсменовский зонт можно было не надеяться. Майкрофт же в это время переживал за то что в его зонте может найти Гарри и чувствовал себя уязвимо безоружным. На следующий день Мерлин принес Гарри новый зонт, оснащенный всем тем же, но на этот раз розовый в синюю крапинку, с напутствием "зато не перепутаешь". 

***

Встретив впервые секретаря Майкрофта, Гарри даже немного заревновал. Этот высокий статный юноша проводил с Майкрофтом времени больше чем он сам. Было так же немного странным видеть кого-то столь образованного, явно из обеспеченной семьи, на должности простого секретаря, но кто он такой чтобы судить чужие амбиции. Хотя странности секретаря Майкрофта не ограничивались только тем, что он был явно слишком высоко квалифицирован для своей должности. Гарри до мелочей помнил их знакомство.

\- Вы должно быть секретарь Майкрофта, - сказал Гарри стоявшему на пороге их дома молодому человеку. - Он предупредил меня, что вы зайдете за документами.

\- Да, все верно, извините за вторжение.

\- Ничего страшного. Гарри Харт, приятно познакомится. 

\- А-Алекс, - на секунду задумавшись ответил он, пожимая руку Гарри.

Спустя месяц Майкрофт упомянул что Джордж, его секретарь, посоветовал ему отличный итальянский ресторан, неподалеку от работы. Когда Гарри спросил его про нового секретаря, Майкрофт ответил что Джордж работает на него почти два года и он не собирается в ближайшее время менять хорошего работника на кого-то нового. Гарри тогда немного удивился, но подумал что мог просто ошибиться. Однако его сомнения только усилились, когда спустя какое-то время Майкрофт назвал своего секретаря Дунканом, а потом и вовсе Эдвардом.

Гарри хоть и пообещал себе не вмешиваться в жизнь любовника все же решил разобраться в этой ситуации. Вдруг этот секретарь дурил Майкрофту голову, пытаясь через него добраться до Гарри и Кингсмен? А может Майкрофт просто меняет секретарей как перчатки и не хочет говорить ему об этом?

Как оказалось Майкрофт все же говорил правду, секретарь у него был один и тот же уже два года и звали его Чарли Хэскет. Увидев его фамилию Гарри отчасти понял, почему Чарли предпочитал использовать фальшивые имена. Хэскеты были связаны не только с политикой и финансами Британии, но и с Кингсмен - Чарли приходился племянником Честеру Кингу. Тем более странным казалось то, что потенциальный кандидат в Кингсмен предпочел работать на совсем невысокой должности в департаменте транспорта. Сделав про себя заметку спросить как-нибудь у Артура про его племянника, Гарри решил остановить на этом свое любопытство. Мало ли что сподвигло секретаря Майкрофта менять имена, главное что он не был потенциальной угрозой и верно служил британскому правительству.

***

Помимо необычного секретаря у Майкрофта был так же преданный водитель. С железными нервами и ртом на замке. Дорога до загородного дома мистера Холмса занимала в среднем полчаса. Трасса была идеально ровной, ни единой кочки или ямы. Однако даже тяжелую бронированную машину иногда потряхивало в те дни, когда мистер Холмс по дороге домой заезжал за мистером Хартом.

В один день пассажиры были так увлечены, что даже не заметили того что в машину выстрелили и водителю пришлось петлять, уворачиваясь от пуль и погони, пока не вмешался автомобиль сопровождения. Мистер Холмс только удивленно поднял бровь на следующий день, когда ему прислали доклад об очередном провалившемся покушении на его жизнь. Отсутствие какой-либо реакции на покушение только упрочило его репутацию абсолютно хладнокровного и невозмутимого стратега. И хорошо, ведь если бы наемникам удалось привлечь его внимание и помешать их поездке, Майкрофт испепелил бы их на месте. 

***

Гарри беззастенчиво пользовался своим трудоустройством в ателье, заваливая Майкрофта одеждой. У Холмса и без того был впечатляющий гардероб, но Гарри всегда говорил, что ему нравилось видеть Майкрофта в одежде, к которой он приложил руку. Все равно что самому прикасаться к Майкрофту целый день.

Только Гарри Харт и лучший портной Кингсмен знали что новые костюмы Майкрофта Холмса пуленепробиваемые. Так, на всякий случай. У Галахада опасная работа и он не хотел рисковать самым дорогим. 

***

Когда к Гарри за помощью обратился Эггзи Анвин, он не был уверен что делать после того как освободит парня из полицейского участка. Отправить его обратно домой Гарри не мог, зная что в лучшем случае тот просто попадет обратно за решетку. Гарри знал, что Майкрофт в свое время много времени и сил потратил на то чтобы вытянуть младшего брата со дна общества. Эггзи не был ему родней, но он чувствовал себя ответственным за то, что позволил сыну Ли Анвина отказаться в подобной ситуации.

Майкрофту он, почти не соврав, сказал что Эггзи сын погибшего товарища, оказавшийся в трудной жизненной ситуации. Получив одобрение Майкрофта, Гарри пригласил Эггзи какое-то время пожить у них. После разговора в пабе Эггзи согласился на его предложение, хоть и отнесся к Харту с некоторым сомнением.

Прочитав его личное дело Гарри подумал что Эггзи был бы идеальным кандидатом в Кингсмен, но пока, к счастью, в этом не было необходимости. Хотя Гавейн несколько раз жаловался на то что с возрастом ему стало все сложнее работать в поле. Возможно в будущем он предложит Эггзи пройти испытания на место Гавейна, а пока можно было бы заняться его подготовкой. 

***

Майкрофт и Гарри никогда не задумывались о детях. Они не думали даже о том чтобы завести вместе собаку. Однако с появлением в доме Эггзи они чувствовали себя так, как будто усыновили что-то среднее между великовозрастным оболтусом и восторженным щенком. 

Эггзи с интересом изучал старинные доспехи и оружие, занимался на тренажерах, проводил часы в библиотеке и отказывался спускаться с крыши используя лестницу. То что Эггзи называл паркуром Майкрофт давно уже знал как Шерлок-снова-пытается-убиться. 

***

За три месяца Майкрофт привык к тому что по дому вечно кто-то носится. Когда Гарри сказал, что Эггзи предстоит уехать на неопределенный срок в Италию, учиться кройке и шитью, Майкрофт понял что будет скучать по нему. 

Майкрофт знал, что Гарри хочет взять Эггзи на работу в ателье. Если бы не это Майкрофт с удовольствием завербовал бы его к себе, такой талантливый и умный молодой человек пригодился бы в МИ-6, но Гарри уже видел в нем своего преемника, так что Майкрофту оставалось только радоваться тому что своего преемника он уже нашел и что Чарли ни в чем не уступает Эггзи. 

***

Несмотря на то что после отъезда Эггзи дом стал казаться слишком тихим и пустым, были и свои плюсы в том чтобы остаться наедине. Теперь по утрам Гарри жарил на кухне не только яичницу, но и Майкрофта, а по вечерам они могли часами целоваться на диване в гостиной, не боясь никого смутить.

Возможно заводить детей было не лучшей идеей для них, но подумать о собаке стоило. 

***

Полгода спустя Эггзи вернулся, да не один, а с ДжейБи. Гарри с гордостью сказал, что Эггзи теперь его коллега. Было решено вместе отметить такое событие. Майкрофт не ожидал встретить в ресторане Чарли, хоть и помнил, что именно он в свое время порекомендовал это место. Решив что чем больше тем веселее, Майкрофт пригласил Чарли присоединиться к ним. Да и Эггзи не помешало бы общение с кем-то своего поколения. Пусть убедится что джентельменом можно быть в любом возрасте. 

Правда если верить тому что Майкрофт увидел на следующий день, ни Чарли, ни Эггзи не были джентельменами.

Джентельмены не занимаются сексом на первом свидании... В кабинке туалета? Они даже из ресторана не вышли, какой скандал!

Интересно, Гарри на такое согласится? 

***

Скромный служащий британского правительства и портной с Севил Роу были самой обыкновенной однополой парой. Они любили проводить вечера вместе, гулять в парке, смотреть черно-белое кино и ужинать в уютном итальянском ресторане. Их любимом, том самом в котором они познакомились.


End file.
